


In the Darkness

by loricameback



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You're the new housekeeper for Alexander Pierce.  When you notice the dark figure at the kitchen table, your demise was the furthest thing from your mind





	In the Darkness

I work as a housekeeper for Alexander Pierce. I applied for and got the job after his previous housekeeper Renata suffered a massive heart attack…or at least that’s what I was told.

Mr Pierce was on his way out to go to a gala and I was just gathering up my things to go. His driver Rumlow had pulled up the car and he left without a word. 

I turned back to the kitchen for a water. Bastard can afford a Porsche, he can afford for me to have a bottle of water. Then I saw him. 

The dark shadow sitting at the kitchen table...his eyes were the only thing visible from the light reflecting from the window. I narrowed my eyes to see better. Was that…holy shit, it was!! The Winter Soldier. 

“Wh-what do you want?” I grabbed onto the refrigerator door to hold myself up. My knees were about to give. His eyes were dead. Of course he wasn’t going to answer.

My trembling hand rubbed over my mouth. I couldn’t believe what was happening: His stare was making me wet. This man…or shell of a man could snap my neck like a twig, and I was horny as hell. 

 

Slowly I approached him. His face never moved. Only his eyes. But his breathing was labored. “I’m not going to hurt you.” To prove it to him, I put my hands up in front of me in surrender. OK, now what? Well you really didn’t think this through. 

I brought one of my hands down and offered it to him. After 5 of the longest seconds of my life, he looked down at it and took it with his metal hand. ‘Oh God please don’t crush my hand’ I thought. His grip was hard, but not painful. I smiled hesitantly.

Then he yanked me hard onto his lap. My eyes widened and I “Fuck…me.” Not said as an order, but out of shock.

But he only knows orders. He stood up, his hand grasping my arm hard and we were face to face. My exact thoughts were 'fuck me first, THEN kill me if you have to, but god please fuck me.’ 

His metal hand reached out for my blouse and tore it, my buttons flying. I yelped in surprise and bit my lip. The Asset looked from my face to my covered breasts, then back up. I reached around to unhook my bra and let it fall from my body. My face was hot as his eyes traveled down again. He licked his lips but didn’t move. I took his metal hand, his eyes never moving, and had him cup my swollen breast. I moaned in pleasure at the feel of metal on flesh. His other hand voluntarily covered my other breast and squeezed. I winced, but it felt so good. He wet his lips again and took it in his mouth, sucking on the nipple. 

“Oh God!” He took the other nipple between his metal fingers and rubbed it awkwardly, but it felt amazing. I reached down and felt the bulge through his tactical gear. He groaned around my nipple. I needed this man to fuck me! How to get him out of these clothes?? I fumbled for buttons, zippers, anything. 

Then he pushed me off of him. “No! I’m not hurting you!” I took off the rest of my clothes and tried to help him out of his. But he had other plans. The Asset took me by the back of the neck and bent me over the table. I heard him fumbling with his clothes then felt the tip of his cock on my ass. My eyes were wide. He felt huge! I tried to look, but he held me down with his metal hand. His cock slowly entered by soaking wet cunt and pounded into me. The pain was intense from his girth but when he moved it became increasingly pleasurable. My hands clenched into fists and I bit my lip to prevent yelling out. 

He grunted behind me still gripping the back of my neck with his metal hand and hip with the other. But the pleasure was too intense. “FUCK, YOU FEEL SO GOOD!!” 

 

I was going to climax soon. He thrust faster. I reached around and tried cupped his balls, but they kept falling out of my hand. Soon, he stopped as he came inside me, flooding his seed, as he bent over my back. I was able to reach them then and he groaned louder. I couldn’t help but smile. 

 

The Asset pulled out of me and lift me up on the table without a care and spread my legs. His tongue ran over my clit as if he’d been doing it for a lifetime. Taking it in his mouth, he sucked hard. “Yes baby. That’s all for you. I’m yours now.”

He looked up at me, still licking me. Slapping my clit he repeated, “Mine.”

I jumped and chuckled. “Mmmm…yes. All yours. To do what you want with.” My heart was pounding. “YOU…own…ME.”

He seemed to understand then. His smile was on the evil side and god help me I loved it. “MINE!” My smile matched his and I nodded. 

His tongue licked me from slit to clit over and over. I bucked my hips to his face, but he pushed them down. 

“NO!” 

I whimpered uncontrollably in pleasure and nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

He looked at my pussy and growled, “Mine.” As soon as his tongue entered my pussy, I was done. The orgasm overpowered me like nothing ever did before. His mouth never left my clit, but he watched me come in fascination. I shuddered and trembled, my mouth open in silent screams. The juices poured out of me and he responded perfectly, sucking everything up, lapping up and down my thighs. I lay back on the table spent, reveling in the most intense orgasm I ever had.

But he wasn’t done. Unexpectedly, he lift me off the table and stormed into the living room.

 

“Whoa! Where are we going?”

His eyes were black, emotionless. When he looked at me with authority, he barked, “MINE!”

I sighed and felt my clit pulsing yet again. “Yes, yours.” 

He put me on the floor and sat in the chair across the room. “Come.”

My head dropped as I stayed on all fours. Oh God please let this last forever. “Yes sir.” I crawled slowly as he sat and slowly stroked his long, thick cock. Licking my lips, all I could think of was getting my mouth around it and watching his face while I suck him dry. 

I never had done anything like this before, and I was beginning to love it. He had seriously owned me, even though he didn’t know the whole meaning of the word. Next time I might teach him some dirty talk.

The Asset began pumping his cock faster, running his thumb through the precum and looking at it curiously. He then licked it and sucked his finger. I stopped and groaned. Oh God that was fuckin hot! I crawled faster and nuzzled my face on his amazingly thick thigh, my nose touching the head of his cock. I licked it and watched his face. “May I please?” But I forgot, he doesn’t get choices. Another thing to teach.

He held his cock and rubbed my lips on it. I smiled and opened my mouth, taking in the head and sucking slowly. He let his head fall back and exhaled quietly.

I licked the underside bottom to top and took him in my mouth again. “Mmmmm…” I lowered my head as far as I could but he was too big. So I did the next best thing. I released his cock and cupped his balls, taking one in my mouth, rolling my tongue around it slowly and sucking. With my other hand I pumped his cock, enjoying the moans coming from deep within his throat. 

 

“I wanna fuck you,” I breathed around his balls.

He looked at me and repeated it, not sure what I meant. I climbed on his lap, not breaking eye contact, rubbing his cock on my clit then sitting down on him, moving slowly. His eyes fluttered closed. I continued my movements and kissed him under his ear. “Feels good, hmm?” I whispered. Getting bolder, I began licking his neck, moaning as I did so. He moved his head, giving me more access. “That’s it baby.”

He dug his fingers into my hips and began thrusting up into me. I looked at him happily. “More?”

“Mine!”

I met his thrusts, my breasts bouncing in his face. He groaned and thrust faster, his metal hand squeezing one breast. If he didn’t kill me, he would definitely be the death of me. 

His thrusts became erratic and I hopped off him and took him in my mouth. He looked alarmed at first, but when he came, he was so overcome with his orgasm, the fear went away. He squeezed my shoulder so hard I winced, but I managed to swallow all of the cum, except for some dripping down my neck. He lift me up and licked all of it.

Oh God, this man likes the taste of his own cum. “MINE!” He all but threw me up onto his face and began feasting on my pussy.

“JESUS LORD!” His tongue circled my clit over and over again, then he sucked harshly. My hips moved and he let me ride his face, my pussy almost suffocating him, but I was so in the moment that I couldn’t stop. And then it happened. Two metal fingers slipped in my cunt. I cried out. “FUCK!!” His fingers and his tongue were working together perfectly. Had he remembered this from his past? Or do they use him for this? The thought of that made me irate! I am his now and I WILL protect him at all costs!!

He sucked hard, his tongue swiping over my clit and I felt the familiar warmth all the way down to my toes. I grabbed onto his hair and came all over his face. He looked up at me with wide eyes as moaned in pleasure as my juices soaked him. I shuddered and collapsed next to him, amused at his expression and his wet face from my slick. I leaned up on my elbow and kissed him, licking his lips and chin.

He drifted off to sleep within minutes, the hint of a smile on his face.


End file.
